Alohamora
by hollandftweasley
Summary: 'Could i try unlocking your heart with Alohamora' Fred asked the heartbroken young Gryffindor who was crying on his lap.


Lily and James Potter we're proud parents Harry Potter.

While Sirius Black had a daughter of his own Charlotte Black. Sirius never saw Charlotte's mother so she often spent time with the Potter's. Herself and Harry had become like brother and sister.

James, Lily and Sirius loved the two children dearly and wished to live a long happy life watching the children grow up. However this dream was one the young parents never got to experience.

It started off as a normal Halloween. James and Charlotte were about to go out trick or treating well mostly tricking as James and Charlotte were both huge pranksters. Charlotte was dressed in a pink muggle witch outfit with a little pumpkin bag in to collect the sweets. While Lily was upstairs putting a 1 year old Harry to bed.

However this plan was soon disappearing when a black hooded figure came towards the Potters door.

"Charlotte go upstairs to Aunty Lily" James said to his daughter

"Why?"

"Sweetie , please okay. I love you" James said while hugging his adoptive daughter. Charlotte didn't know what was happening but she didn't want to argue with her uncle as she thought it could jeopardise her chance to go out and get sweets. She got upstairs and saw Lily and Harry and she ran over. Just as she reached her aunts arms she heard an crash and she flinched.

"Charlotte, quick run and hide don't come out the wardrobe. Okay just remember Aunty loves you and Uncle James loves you, stay safe and be strong don't forget to look after Harry for us I love you" Lily Potter told the older child, she placed her in the wardrobe gave her one last hug and kissed her forehead. Little did Charlotte know that this night would change her life forever.

Charlotte did as her aunt said and stayed in the wardrobe peeking out through the keyhole trying to see what was happening. Soon the young girl saw a hooded figure cast a spell at her adoptive mother, a green light flashes out the figures wand and an ear shattering scream echoed throughout the house just before Lily Potters body fell limp to the ground.

Charlotte remained in the wardrobe waiting for her aunt or uncle to come and retrieve her, however this did not happen and Charlotte stayed in the wardrobe silently sobbing when another flood of light hit Harry's crib and Charlottes hiding place then the cloaked man disappeared leaving both Charlotte and Harry alone.

Minutes later and Lily Potter had still not awoken Charlotte began to get scared that was until she heard a familiar voice.

"CHARLOTTE, HARRY, LILY. WHERE ARE YOU!?" Sirius Black charged up the stairs hoping not to find another one of his best friends dead along with their child and his daughter. Sirius walked up the stairs to find Lily Potter dead on the floor. He had lost two of his best friends. Sirius walked over to the crib where Harry had been crying he reached down and pulled the infant out instantly making the boy stop weeping.

"Charlotte, where are you? Oh Merlin please don't be dead" Sirius said anxiously running his had through his hair. Charlotte carefully pushed open the wardrobe door making Sirius turn around. He suddenly let out a sigh of relief knowing that his little girl was safe.

"Daddy" The young girl ran over to Sirius who embraced his daughter in a huge hug to try and give a sense of relief to the two young Infants in his arm and himself.

Soon Sirius had to depart with the Children leaving then in the hands of Rubeus Hagrid, gameskeeper at Hogwarts. Sirius waved at the flying motorbike that was slowly getting further and further away from Godric's Hollow. The poor man didn't not know that this would have been one of last time he would have seen her beloved daughter.

After leaving Harry at the Dursleys the Aunt and Uncle of the Potters. (Charlotte had only met them once but it was enough to make her despise the two adults.)Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagall had the task of trying to figure out where to place Charlotte.

She knew about magic so it was not safe to leave her with a muggle family. There was always the Weasley's however Molly and Arthur already had their hands full with 6 Children. So the pair decided not to burden the family. After some careful thought the two Hogwarts Professors decided to place her in the care of Remus Lupin. One of James, Sirius and Lily's best friends and Charlottes godfather.

A/N - Fred Weasley story so enjoy bitches!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of Original Harry Potter characters, places or creations. All that is courtesy of the amazing J.K Rowling. I only own Charlotte Black, Isla Fisher, Kathleen Weathers along with anything else I come up with!

Started - 23rd June 2016

Completed - TBC


End file.
